


Archers and Artists

by superfandomqueen



Series: Clalec/Alary/Fraywood BROTP [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brotp, Clary is a fireball and wants to fight people, Gen, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Clary Fairchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: 5 times Clary defended Alec and 1 time Alec defended her.





	Archers and Artists

**Author's Note:**

> Clalec is one of my absolute FAVORITE BROTPs. So, I made a thing.

1.

 

Robert Lightwood was disappointed in his eldest son. Kissing a warlock in front of the Clave and embarrassed them all, dragging the Lightwood name into the mud, again. What did he expect from him, Alec will always be a disappoint.

“You chose a warlock, of all people. A warlock. I didn’t think you could dirty the Lightwood name even more–“

Robert was cut off by a harsh slap, the sound resonating through the room. Looking to the culprit that hit him, he was met with a redheaded girl whose face was bright red in anger. Alec and Magnus looked at Clary Fairchild in shock.

“Don’t you dare! You care more about yourself than your family or your son. You don’t deserve to be a father. Certainly not one to an amazing person as Alec, you couldn’t care less that he found happiness. Someone he is happy with, you’d rather he’d end up in an unhappy marriage like you,” Clary ranted at Robert, when Robert opened his mouth to defend himself Clary slapped him again. “If you can’t appreciate that Alec has happiness than you shouldn’t even be near him. Leave!”

Robert stepped forward, but seeing the rage and had seen Clary in battle decided it was best to leave. With a final sneer at the trio, Robert stalked out. Alec stared shocked at the shorter girl.

“What? Why did you do that?” the word fell from Alec’s mouth without control.

Clary was panting, glaring at where Alec’s father had disappeared. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that. Especially not from someone who is supposed to care more about your happiness than the family status.”

“Biscuit…”

Clary turned to Alec. “I’m glad you found Magnus to be happy with.”

 

2.

 

Clary was staring into the back of Maryse’s head as she was talking shit about Alec. Clary strode up behind her and tapped on the older woman’s shoulder. The other Shadowhunters in the room went silent, they had seen her anger at anyone who talked bad about Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Maryse turned around and glared done at the redhead.

Clary gave her a fake smile. “I heard you talking shit about _your own son_.”

Maryse sneered at Clary’s words. “He isn’t my son.”

“That’s damn right, if you were a decent parent you’d care about his happiness. Which you do not, like, at all. You’re a homophobe. I suggest you stop talking bullshit about Alec or I will kick your ass.”

The crowd stared at this 18-year-old girl threatening one of the best Shadowhunters due to the said Shadowhunter after making a comment about her son. Most hadn’t thought Clary Fairchild cared about what was said about Alec Lightwood until after she fought and whopped several Shadowhunters’ asses after making comments about him.

“How would you kick my ass as you put it, Fairchild?” Maryse was insulted by the younger Shadowhunter and couldn’t back down from her without looking like she was afraid of Clarissa Fairchild.

“Do you want to go a round then?” Clary stepped closer to the black haired woman, glare still in place.

“It’ll put you in your place.”

Clary took a step back, into a fighting stance. “Ready?”

Maryse copied her movements. “Of course.”

Clary didn’t attack, waiting for Maryse to make the first move. Circling each other, Maryse threw a punch at Clary. Clary ducked to avoid it, seeing an opportunity and hit Maryse in the side as she passed by her. Spinning around Maryse caught Clary in the stomach, smirking Clary punched Maryse in the face. Stumbling back, Maryse pinched her nose to stem the flow of blood. Clary dropped to the ground and knocked Maryse’s legs out of underneath her.

Straightening up, Clary spat at Maryse, “You don’t deserve to be related to Alec.”

Clary stalked out of the room.

When Alec heard about the fight, he just stared at the Shadowhunter that brought the news. Clary kept on surprising him, defending him and kicking his mother’s ass.

 

3.

 

Camille Belcourt was going to be dead meat if Clary ever got her hands on her. Alec was holding the feisty –and pissed– redhead back from killing the vampire.

Camille looked Alec up and down, sneering in disgust before saying, “I can’t believe Magnus downgraded from me to you.”

Clary threw herself at the vampire, ready to –at the very least– beat the shit out of the stuck up snob. Struggling to get out of Alec’s arms, Clary was yelling. “Let me go. I’m going to kill the bitch dead!”

Alec shook his head, he said, "It's not worth."

Clary growled, "Yes, it's worth it! That bitch thinks she's better than you, as if you're a downgrade. A backstabbing bitch like her has nothing on you. Let me at motherfucker!"

Alec accidentally loosened his arms around her in shock of her words. Clary didn’t waste any time jumping onto the vampire and starting to punch her. Luke reacted quickly, pulling Clary off. Clary shook Luke off and death glared the vampire bitch.

“Say something like that again and I’ll hunt you down and kill you,” Clary growled out, with a look of pure contempt on her face.

 

4.

 

Imogen Herondale had an almost sneer like expression on her face as she said, “Jace would be a better Head of this Institute, as a Herondale he has a better lineage.”

Clary had just turned the corner when she heard Imogen’s words to Alec. Seeing red, Clary instantly pushed herself in between Alec and Imogen. “You have no right to judge, you’re scared of Downworlders and deny that Shadowhunters need them. Stop being a predjuiced bitch about Alec, whether or not he’s gay or you just think he’s a bad leader. Alec is the best this Institute has seen and will ever see. He’s an amazing leader and keeps this Institute from running into the ground.”

“You have no right to talk to me that way.” Imogen jerked as Clary poked the elder woman’s chest.

“And you have no right for dissing someone because you’re a judgmental bitch!” Clary shouted, gaining attention. Imogen straightened herself up as people looked to the commotion. “Sorry, but I’m not sorry. Come on, Alec.”

Gripping his wrist, Clary tugged him along behind her as she stalked out of the training room. Stopping in front of Alec’s old bedroom, Clary took a deep breath to calm herself down. Alec was still staring at her in awe.

“Why do you stand up for me?” Alec asked, not realizing what he said until silence hung in the air. Clary gave him an unimpressed look.

“Better question, why wouldn’t I? Alec, you’re like family to me. The older brother I never had. Hell will freeze over before I let someone talk to you like that,” Clary declared, setting her hand on his shoulder. Alec smiled slightly and ruffled her hair, his smile growing when she squawked.

“You’re like an annoying like sister to me.”

Clary beamed at him. “Do you want to go on a mission, _big brother_?”

 

5.

 

Simon Lewis was sick and tired of Alec’s sarcastic comments.

“Would you stop being a dickhead for one moment of your miserable life,” Simon snapped at Alec, grinding his teeth together. He could handle most of Alec’s sarcastic comments, but not one about him being a wannabe Star Wars character. Simon unconsciously took a threatening step forward.

Before anyone else could react, Clary stepped in between her best friend and Alec. Setting her hand on Simon’s chest, she made him take a step back. “Simon, calm the Hell down! It was just a joke. Alec wouldn’t seriously say that.”

Clary shot an inquiring look to Alec, who gave a half-shrug. “She’s right, you’re not a wannabe Star Wars character, you’re too busy trying to be a vampire for that.”

“Why you–“

“ _Simon_ ,” Clary ground out, glaring at the vampire. “ _Cool it._ ”

“Fine. Fine.” Simon took a step back and spun on his heel and stalked away.

“You defended me from your best friend too?” Alec asked, confused at her. Clary gave him a half-shrug.

“I’m the only one allowed to insult you. Anyone else will get an ass-whopping.”

Clary gasped at Alec’s smile and then punched the air. “I got Alec Lightwood to smile. Yesssss!!”

Alec shook his head at her still wearing a smile.

 

1+

 

The High Inquisitor Herondale glared at Clary. Clary stood straight, her face expressionless  as Imogen scolded her.

“You let Valentine Morgenstern just _get away_?! What kind of Shadowhunter are you?”

Alec Lightwood stepped forward. “All due respect, Clary went above and beyond her training and her duty. She wasn’t the only one there, yet you are the only one you’re scolding. You’re taking this beyond professional and into personal. Just because she messed up once, along with five other Shadowhunters, at capturing Valentine, you’re taking it to her and Jace’s relationship. I suggest rethinking your side and maybe stepping out to take a breath and get your head on straight, High Inquisitor.”

Imogen looked like she had been slapped, objecting, “I did not make this–“

“You did by saying Clarissa Fairchild would only bring Jace Herondale down in her relationship and messing up. That is personal,” Alec stated, his voice betraying no emotions or thoughts. “If you are unfit to make a proper decision or scold someone properly, maybe you should be replaced.”

Clary stared at Alec in shock, awe, and worry. Would Imogen make him step down from being the Head of the Institute for standing up for her?

“Grandmother, he’s stating the truth. You said that not minutes ago. My love life is none of your business,” Jace added, his arms crossed. Imogen glared at the three Shadowhunters.

“Maybe it became personal when your _girlfriend_ messed up.” Imogen jutted out her chin. “She will clean weapons for a week.”

Stalking out of the room, Clary relaxed some. “Thank you, Alec.”

“You’re welcome. It’s not like you’re the only one that screwed up out there. You’re one of the best Shadowhunters here.” Alec smiled at her. Jace stared shocked at the two of them.

“Where the Hell am I? In an alternative universe where you are friendly towards each other?” Jace asked. Clary and Alec shook their heads at their favorite blonde.

“Try real life where we got over most of our differences, Herondale,” Alec said. Clary and Alec walked out of the office side by side, leaving Jace shocked.

Outside of the room, Clary bumped his side. “Want to go train?”

“Why not, someone has to keep you on your toes.”

They chuckled, grinning at each other.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Clary exclaimed, taking off.

 


End file.
